Lost And Estranged Chapter 9: Threat Level Midnight
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: Welcome


Sara And Hayle Let Me go as i calm down for a minute and Sirius begins to open his venom filled lips again "Tonight As My First Act As General Manager Darren Gunn Your Chem Title Will Be On The Line Against My Newest Superstar Nero Hades." A Boy about 2 inches shorter then myself walks out from the opposite end of the office. He looked like your normal run of the mill dark haired punk slash fuckboy. T-Shirt, Shorts, Ball cap on backwards. "This is the guy you hired to take what's mine from me? Fine." I step right up to his face "But You Better Bring It." He laughs this off "Easy There Gunn Boy You Need To Be Careful What You Wish For." He shifts his eyes onto Sara and a burning sensation builds up in my chest as he walks past me and the girls as Sara grips my hand i take one last look at Sirius before the three of us turn and walk out of his office.

I stretch out in the locker room wearing Dark ripped jeans, Boots and a Neck Deep T-Shirt. My wrists are wrapped in the black tape as always and it has "Champ" and "Moon" on each wrist that Sara and Hayle wrote up for luck. I have my dark black sleeveless hoodie over my shirt as i pull the hood up and throw some practice punches. As i throw these punches i see the most unmistakable sight in my life at this moment and i freeze as she steps up to me kissing my cheek. "Hey Princess, Going For a Walk Through The Battle Field Tonight?" She punches my arm as i fake agony "Okay Who Taught You To Punch." She giggles at the stupid comment as she looks into my eyes "Good Luck Out There My Love I Know You Won't Need It. Oh! But I Want You To Know That Hayle Has Been Put On The Shimmer Roster For A Trial Run And I Have Been Allowed At Ring Side For The Match Tonight!" My mouth curves into a wider smile at the sound of this as I grab her and tightly hug her. "That's The Best News I've Heard All Night." I let her down as out of the side view of my eye I notice two wrestlers that I have never seen before. I start to move to go ask them who they are but the screen on the wall above me sparks back to the life of the show as Nero Hades wearing a dark black swat vest and dark pants with combat boots enters the ring to a wild roar of boos. I step through the thresh hold with Sara at my side as she lifts my hood down and kisses my lips. "It's Show Time Darren Gunn."

I step out onto the ramp as "Why Do You Hate Me?" By Marmozets blares through the arena. Yup another theme change Shocker right? I step out and down into my normal kneeling position and as i throw my hood off and i begin to open my mouth to scream my battle cry. Not only does the crowd beat me to it but Sara beats me to it "IT'S SHOW TIME" she smirks at me as i turn around walking backwards down the ramp to look at her "You're God Damn Right Baby" I spin around and take the title off my waist and hand it off to the Ref "This Contest Is Set For One Fall. Introducing First From The Big Apple. Nero Hades!" He leans against the turnbuckle and scoffs off the crowd reaction. Fucking prick. "And Introducing Your Chem Champion. From Long Island New York Accompanied By Sara Aries. Darren Gunn!" The crowd roars back to life as i stand on the turnbuckle and egg them on to cheer louder. I hope off and the bell sounds. We lock up into a Test Of Strength and after 5 minutes of a back and forth 4 star at best match I knock him over into the ropes and lift him up for The GunnBuster. As I Lift him up into the air the lights go out i feel the impact of the Title belt hit my back and the Scream of Sara somewhere that i can't reach. The lights rise again and Sara is gone. I feel myself being rolled into a pin. "1!,2!,3!." The bell sounds off "Here Is Your Winner And New Chem Championnnn. Nero Hades." Nero runs up the ramp with the title belt and i stand groggy as hell. Sara Aries Is Gone and The Fire in me burns brighter then before.

I step through the curtain and head to the backstage area. I trudge my way through it in an extreme rage in the midst of being unable to find Nero Or Sara. I knock over a table full of food set for the crew. An interviewer and camera crew chase after me. "Excuse Me Darren, Darren. I'm sorry to bother you but you lost both your title As well as Sara tonight, How Do You Feel?" I scoff "How Do I Feel?" In one fluid motion i grab him by the face "HOW DO I FEEL? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL YOU INBREEDING SON OF A BITCH!" Out of the corner of my eye i notice the Couple i saw earlier tonight and i let go of the interviewer. "Now If You'll Excuse Me." I let go and walk over to the two as they don't even flinch. Before i can open my mouth to say a word my throat runs dry and I head to the table i knocked over and take a Water Bottle off the ground. As i chug the whole thing down i lower my head to notice the girl was standing in front of me. "Can I Help You Speedy?" She was short. Shorter then Sara and Hayle. She had shorts and a similar Neck Deep shirt on. Her hair was dark and long and she looked up at me as she opened her mouth "I'm Sorry About Tonight." She extends her hand "I'm Thea Storm" I scoff at her as her hand lowers to her side I shake my head "I'm Sorry Girl. It's Just Not The Right Time To Speak With Me" She looks at me with utter concern as she can tell that the thoughts running through my mind is Sara and finding her. "You're Thinking About Her Aren't You. Well While Hayle Is Away If You Need Help Finding Her Or Someone To Watch Your Back. Me and My Boyfriend Here Are Willing To Sign On To The Cause." A boy with dark hair darker then my own that covers over his glasses covered eyes. wearing shorts and a long sleeve shirt steps into view as Thea jumps into his arms and the lock into an embrace. I roll my eyes, not because of the embrace but because my main and only focus Is finding Sara. He lowers her down and extends his hand. I look at it and shake my head "Look I Don't Know How Long You Two Have Been Here But In Case You Haven't Noticed Every Time Someone Get's Close They Betray Me" He shakes his head "Darren Gunn I Know For A Fact That If Someone Ever Stole Thea From Me Like Sara Was Stolen From You Tonight I'd Want Nothing More Then To Break Every Bone In There Body." I smile at the thought. I kinda like the way this guy thinks, And this girl seems trust worthy enough i suppose. I scoff "Alright Fine You Guys Want To Help Me Get Sara Back?" They Nod "Fine Then Let's Start By Your Name Kid." "Aaron, Aaron Stark." I shake his hand this time as well as Thea's "Well Aaron Stark And Thea Storm. Welcome To My Revenge Plan. Welcome To Threat Level Midnight."

End Of Chapter 9


End file.
